Designing the structural components of a field irrigation system can be a time-consuming and inaccurate process. Currently, approximate field measurements are first made on-site and used by the Dealer to calculate the design and prepare a quote for the field irrigation system. In this process, the design of the irrigation system may not be adjusted and customized to the irrigated field until the components of the irrigation system have been delivered. As a result, important details regarding the irrigated field are not taken into account. Because of this, the initial parts orders and pricing are forced to be a broad estimate that is changed by later Dealer calculations and field measurements. Additionally, new field irrigation systems are commonly required to be further customized on-site which adds to significant costs and delays.
Based on the foregoing, the present invention provides an improved system and method for designing, price quoting and ordering a field irrigation system. The present invention overcomes the short coming of the prior art by accomplishing this critical objective.